The Kanima & The Wolf
by Wolf.Slash.Love95
Summary: Set during New Moon,Eclipse,Breaking Dawn. Jacob and the pack are trying to find a creature but they come across a naked and confused Jackson standing on La push beach with no memory's of his life What will happen when Jacob imprints on Jackson? Can he and the Quileute pack Help him piece together his past. Jacob/Jackson slash! warnings for Violence-m/m relationships-Abuse-swearing
1. Chapter 1

Hiii guys here

This here is my first fic so im sorry if its not that good and im sorry for any grammar mistakes

This is a slash story so be warned Don't like that stuff then this story isn't your bag

AU Jackson was never sent into foster care he stayed with his parents who live in Forks but hes still a Kanima. Jacob isn't in love with Bella and constantly mooning over her.

Main Pairing Jacob/Jackson. With sides of Jared/Embry and eventual Paul/Seth

Hope you like the story. Don't know when ill update next Hopefully soooon p.s sorry this chapters short just wanted to get the ball rolling really ;) Xx

_Italics are pack thought's _& _Underlined Italics are Jacob's thought's_.

I don't own Teen Wolf or Twilight.

The Kanima & The Wolf

Capter One

Did You Just Imprint?...

Jacob P.O.V

'_DAMN THIS LEECH IS FAST!_' I was starting to get real pissed due to the fact that this is the 6th time we have chased this bitch and still cant catch her.'_WE CANT LET HER GET AWAY AGAIN!_' i yelled to the rest of the pack who were falling behind GOD this was so ANNOYING!.

'_JACOB focus your almost on her_' Sam ordered.

That's right I'm so close '_FOCUS JACOB FOCUS_' i yelled at myself almost...almost...ALMOST...ALMO-SHIT! '_GOD DAMN IT SHE GOT AWAY...AGAIN_' I yelled as the red headed leech jumped of the cliff side and into the water. I'm beyond pissed right now

'_W__ell maybe if you had just focused like Sam_ _maybe she wouldn't have_' Paul said i am not in the mood for this so i just ignored him

' _P__aul's right Jacob you HAVE to keep focus on her than rather spend the entire chase_ _yelling at us_' Sam said oooooooh goody now I'm gonna get a lecture of Sam just GREAT i decided to ignore him as well and just shift back and just sit down.

I shifted back put my shorts on and sat on a rock and just looked out into the ocean '_WOW the waters so calm_' i thought to myself. As i sat there enjoying the view i could here rustling behind me that means Sam has shifted back so he can lecture me and order me around _WELL_ i suppose that is his job as _alpha_.

"Jacob...you okay" Embry always the caring one he will sit and listen to anyone's problems always the shoulder to cry on '_hmm no wonder Jared fell for him_' i thought to myself ever since Embry imprinted on Jared they have been been inseparable and they were just as bad before they became Shifters.

"Yeah Em I'm good just frustrated that we cant catch that damn leech" i said "where have the others gone?" i asked after i realized that they weren't here anymore.

"Em asked Sam if he could shout at you later he could see you were upset" Jared said as he walked from behind a tree buttoning his shorts.

"Thanks guys, don't think i could have taken Sam and his bossy ways right now" i said with a sigh. i heard them moving closer to me and eventually sat down next to me Jared put an arm around my shoulders for comfort

"Jake we know how much you want to take down the red head. Bella is real important to you and you want to protect her but you cant keep losing focus" Embry reasoned softly i sighed.

"I know Em, i know, i just cant stand the thought of her hurting Bella shes my best friend i just cant lose her" i said resting my head in my hands. So we just sat the in silence but it was a comfortable silence though just enjoying each others company and looking out to sea.

I sat there for about 30 minutes just staring out to and Embry shoulder to shoulder looking up at the stars until i thought i saw something in the water swimming fast. I narrowed my eyes and sniffed the air trying to see if it was the leech but no such luck. Jared and Embry noticed my actions they both turned to the water hoping to figure out what i was trying to fined.

"Jake...Jake what is it?" Embry asked after not seeing anything.

"I dunno i thought i saw something in the water" i said slowly still scanning the waters with eyes and nose.

"Weeell i cant see anything it must have been your mind playing with you Jakey" Jared said after he couldn't find anything either. i was just about to turn away then i saw it again i got up and went to the edge.

"THERE IT IS!" i yelled pointing out to whatever it is. Jared and Embry both joined me at the edge and looked to were i was pointing there eyes widened then we tilted our heads in confusion "what the hell is that?" we all asked in unison. Whatever it was it was just swimming in random patterns almost as if it was trying to find something or some_one_.

So were just standing here trying to figure out whatever the hell that thing is. It was 10 minutes before Jared decided to speak up.

"It looks like some kind of lizard. But a _reeeeally biiig_ one" he said,and yeah it did look like a big lizard. Whatever it was obviously heard Jared because it then turned and looked up at him for a split second then took off towards the beach.

"It's heading towards the first beach,we better get there fast" Embry said already stripping his shorts.

"You would think that us being _Shape-shifters_. and the Cullen's being _Vampires_..you would think nothing could surprise ! How wrong am i?" Jared said following Embry's lead.

"Yeah you would think that" i said removing my shorts and tying them round my ankle.

"Makes you wonder what else is out there doesn't it" Embry said right before phasing and taking of towards the beach.

"It sure does Em" Jared said looking of in the direction Em took of in "it sure does" we both then phased and Ran to the beach.

"_Tell me, what are we going to do if that thing is at the beach?_" Jared asked trying to make sense of the situation.

"_What thing_" Sam and Paul asked in unison.

'_What are they sitll doing in wolf form_?' Jared asked forgetting that they could here him aswell.

"_NEVER mind what_ _WE_ _are doing, WHAT THING!?_" Sam demanded. I then showed him and Paul what we saw.

"_What the hell was that!?_" Paul asked in confusion.

"_THAT is the thing that's headin towards the beach Paul_" i told him "_we don't know if it's dangerous yet__, we'll have to get to it first_" with that said we all just focused on getting to the beach fast.

When we did arrive there was no lizard creature, just a naked blonde guy. I couldn't help but admire the view the way the moonlight cast down on his body. The way the water droplets glistened across his abs. The way his blue eye-it was as if time at that moment stopped all i could think about was this blonde Adonis standing right in front of me. i could see into his future..no wait _our_ future i could see me and him lying in bed together me just holding him, i could see us walking on the beach together hand in hand bathing in the sunlight, i could see us sitting at a barbecue snuggled close together. The next thing i know im on my knees just staring this beautiful being in front of me.

A minute passed by of me and my imprint just looking at each other me at him like he was the most important thing in the world and him at me in confusion. Then Sam asked the question.

'_Jacob did you just imprint on that guy?_' then all of a sudden my life caught up with me.

My names Jacob Black I'm a sixteen year old _Shape-shifter_, i live in La push,Washington with my dad Billy, my mom died in a car accident. My best friend Bella is heartbroken over a_ Vampire_ and im trying to kill that Victoria bitch who's trying to _Kill _Bella. I'm _Gay_, and i just _Imprinted_ on a guy who i think is a _lizard-creature-man_ woooow my life is odd.

Sam not liking me not answering he's question asked again "Did you just imprint?...


	2. Chapter 2

Hiii here

i'm so sorry that this chapter took forever it seems writing fan-fiction isn't as easy as i thought it would be.

Some characters will be OCC because well...i want them to be.

And due to the fact that i have not got any of the books i'm following the twilight movies Sorry if that bothers anyone

And thank you to those who reviewed really happy to know people like this fic.

I do NOT own Twilight OR Teen wolf...sadly

Chapter Two  
Because he's my Imprint...

Jackson P.O.V

'Okay i'm on a beach i know that much. But i don't know who i am. God my head hurts so bad'.

'I'm on a beach and its night, and oh my god!...i'm the hell did that happen. I'm so confused right now'.

With my head preoccupied with trying to figure out who i am and how i got here. It took me a minute to notice the 5 huge wolves am-urge from the tree line.

Its almost as if they are studying me. Trying to figure out what i am. So i took the time to study them.

_'_There huge! these wolves just aren't any old wolves these are some kinda new breed or something. Because i have never seen any wolves this big. Or at least i think a haven't ...Okay i'm not sure if i like the way that russet brown one is eyeballing at me. Those eyes there so human, so full of emotion, wow that wolf is so beautiful'.

'_Oh my god its walking towards me, what do i do?, what do i do?, Ok don't panic don't panic. Just stay completely still and maybe it wont hurt me' the wolf continues forward until its right in front of me.'ok it sniffing me...is that good or bad?...well it isn't trying to kill me so maybe that's a good thing_.' and at that moment it decides to lick my face in which i laugh and it perks up '_hm it looks kinda happy...maybe it liked my laugh?'_.

'Ok so maybe its not that bad. It seems friendly enough. But i don't want to risk it, it could still switch and decide to kill me. But i don't know what it is but this wolf is making me feel safe. Even with the calculating looks the other wolves are giving me'.

The wolf spends roughly 10 minutes just sniffing me and giving me the odd lick to the face '_This cant be normal wolf behavior...but then again these are not normal wolves_' my thoughts are interrupted by what i assume is the leader of the pack considering its size and the fact that its pure intimidation with legs huffs and stalks forward. Immediately my wolf turn around and growls and takes a protective posture in front of me '_wait my wolf where did that come from...huh guess its just because its taken a liking to me...yeah that's why_'.

The two of them are just staring at each other almost as if there having a conversation and they would occasionally throw a glace at the other wolves.

What felt like hours but was only 10 minutes they broke eye contact and the tall black one turned around and went back into the forest followed with the others leaving me alone with the russet one '_huh wonder what gunna happen now...hope they didn't leave so that it could kill me...no i don't think it will not after all the affection its showed me...which i'm still curious about'_.

The wolf then turned around. And the unthinkable happens the wolf then proc cedes to change into a guy...a rather attractive guy...a rather attractive naked guy. Then as my brain catches up with me i find the words forming on my lips before i could stop it "What the f-fuck!"

Jacob P.O.V

After the debate with Sam and the others to let me shift back and let me talk to my i won with the help of Embry and Jared i decided to shift back in front of him. And so i turned around and changed back.

His face what a picture, his eyes were wide and his mouth left gaping in shock. The fact that he was shocked didn't stop his eyes from travelling down my body. Judging by the fact that his eyes widened even further and a very noticeable blush colored his cheeks i knew witch part of body he saw. His head raised up his eyes locked with mine. And to be honest i expected the reaction i got.

"What the f-fuck!" his voice was shaky but that's understandable due to the fact that he saw a wolf change into a guy right in front of him. And hes probably freezing

"It's ok i'm not gunna hurt you i promise. I just wanna talk to you that all" i made my voice as comforting as possible. I didn't wanna cause my imprint any further distress.

"What a-are you?-who are you?-where am i?" he asked the fear and confusion very evident in his voice.

"Look ill explain everything okay but why don't we go somewhere warm and get you something to were first yeah" i asked hoping he would accept. He looked to be in deep thought for a moment and he took note of his current nude problem.

"Okay j-just please promise you're n-not gunna hurt m-me please?" he sounded so weak so vulnerable i'm pretty sure my heart broke at that moment.

"I promise i wont hurt you okay. I just wanna help. Come on my friend don't live fare from here i'm pretty sure she'll be more than happy to help you out. And once we get you fed and warmed up i promise ill tell you anything you wanna know ok?" hes eyes seemed to light up at that moment and a small smile found its way to his lips.

"Okay then ill come" he said whilst walking toward me obviously not caring that he was naked."Whats your name?" he asked cautiously

"Jacob. My names Jacob" i put a warm smile on my face and held my hand out for him to take. He stilled for a moment eyes shifting from my hand to my face. But then reached out a grabbed my hand in which i gave a gentle squeeze of comfort careful not to brake it.

"Nice to meet you Jacob...i would tell you my name but i'm not sure who i am at the moment" he said as we started towards Sam and Emily's. And at that being said i couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't remember and i'm not sure. But i do know one thing. I'm going to help him no matter what. Because he's my Imprint...

AN i'm toying with the idea of putting some more characters from Teen wolf into this fic Not sure yet though... Maybe Danny because i mean WHO don't like Danny right ;)

Let me know if you guys want more SLASH pairings i ONLY do slash .

Again not sure when the next update will be But please be patient with me Pleeeease :)


	3. Chapter 3

HIIII here

New chapy for you guys ;)

_Italics- _Are thought's

I know some of you might not like this Shy and Timid Jackson. BUT you'll find out why hes like this in due course

Again sorry if there any grammar mistakes i try my best :)

Plus this is gunna be a bit of a Fluffy fic, Drama will come later. I just LOVE fluffy stories :P

Enjoy x

Chapter Three  
Might not even be Human...

Jacob P.O.V

We spent most of the walk to Sam and Emily's in a comfortable silence. He seemed a bit on tense but i didn't blame him, walking naked with a guy he only met 15 minutes ago, going to strangers house. So yeah i couldn't blame him.

"So where are going?" there wasn't any fear or concern in his words just plain curiosity

"To my friends Sam and Emily's. Trust me they wont hurt you, Emily's got a big heart she'll make a right fuss over you" i could see a bit of tension leave his body after saying that.

"Oh okay then...but i'm kinda...naked" he said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"When we get there ill go in first get you some shorts"

"Oh okay, good idea...thanks" .

"Hey" i said giving his hand another gentle squeeze "it's no problem"

After that we carried on walking in silence with me just enjoying the feel of hand in mine. As we left the woods we came to stand outside Sam and Emily's. Coming to stand by the door i looked down to fine two pairs of cut offs 'huh Sam must of knew that i would bring...uhm...god i wish i new my imprints name. but Sam must of knew i would bring him here'. I picked up the shorts and handed a pair to my imprint.

"Uhmm who's are these?" he asked unsure if he should put them on

"Don't worry there my friends. He must off knew i would bring you here"

"Okay then" he said putting them on.

"Oh and one more thing" i whispered leaning in close "try not to stare at Em's scar it kinda bugs Sam"

"Uhh okay" he nodded

After that we made our way inside to find it was just Sam and Emily _'huh wonder the guys are..but then again i'm glad there not here. don't wanna have my imprinted more worried by him being surrounded by a bunch of half naked muscly guys_.'

"Hi guys this is...uhhh-well i don't actually know his name yet" that gained me a raised eyebrow from Emily.

"What do you mean you don't know his name yet...he is your imprint isn't he?" she asked confused

"Well to be honest he don't know his name either" and at that Sam's eyebrows rose.

"Why does he have amnesia or something?" Sam asked

"I think so yeah, he don't know who he is, or where he is. So i think he might ha-" i was cut of by the sound of my imprint clearing he's throat. And at that we turned to face him.

"Uhm sorry don't mean to be rude or anything...but can you not kinda talk about me as if i'm not here" he asked shyly.

And at that Emily stood up and made her way to him.

"Sorry about that we didn't mean to make you fell uncomfortable she said placing a hand on he's shoulder "my god your freezing! why don't you go get in the shower while i make you something warm to eat" at the mention of food both our stomachs gave a loud growl she turned to me with an amused smile "and ill make you something to Jacob".

"Why don't you show him to the shower Jacob, oh and don't forget to get him a towel, and grab some clothes from mine and Em's room... although they might be a bit big" Sam suggested.

"Yeah okay, That good with you?" i asked looking at the blonde stood next to me.

"Uhhh yeah okay, that sounds good, thanks" he said with a half smile.

"Oh don't mention it honestly cant leave standing there all cold and hungry can we." Emily said with a warm smile on her face "now go on go and get yourself all sorted out, go on" she said making motions with her hands as if she were trying to shoo away a cat or something.

I grabbed his hand and led him to the shower, turned it on for him got the temperature right then left to go get a towel, went to Sam and Em's room and grabbed a pair of grey sweat pant with and adjustable pull cord and a plain black shirt. I then went back to the shower room to find him waiting for me.

"There you go" i said handing him the towel and clothes "just ah shout if you need anything yeah?"

"Yeah will do, thanks Jake"

I smiled at the use of a nickname.

"No problem. Once your done here come down and eat then well have that talk okay?"

"mhm okay" he turned and proceeded to strip.

And as much as i wanted to stay with him i didn't want to stay and watch him wash and have him think im a perv. So i turned with one final glance behind me i closed the door and gave him some privacy. So i made my way back to Sam and Emily and i found them in the kitchen. Once Em saw me she gave a small smile.

"So he doesn't know who he is?" she asked sadly

"No he don't remember anything. But im gunna help him" i said with determination in my voice.

"How?" Sam asked.

"Well..uhmm-i don't know yet but ill find a way"

"Jacob you cant force the memories to come back to him, you have to let them come back naturally. I wonder how he lost them in first place. Did you say you guys found him on the beach?" Emily asked looking at Sam.

"Yeah we were looking for some creature Jake, Jared and Embry saw when we found him. Naked! i might add"

"Hmm odd maybe he cliff dived, hit his head then floated to the beach?" Emily suggested

"Cliff diving...naked?" i threw in.

"Oh yeah...well its a mystery. Tell about this creature you saw Jake?" she asked turning back to the stove stirring what looked like soup.

"Don't know how to describe it really, it was like some kind of lizard-human hybrid thing i don't know. But it saw us and then made its way to the beach..." i trailed off remembering it was heading for the same beach we found my imprint.

"What the same beach you found that guy?" Emily asked

It was then that i noticed look on Sam face eyebrows furrowed, lips drawn to a thin line. He was just staring at the wall opposite him.

"Sam...you don't think.."i said pointing in the direction of the shower room "..you don't think that he's that thing do you?" i asked hoping he would tell me to ' don't be stupid Jacob' or 'no he cant be'.

"I'm not sure Jake, But we might have to keep an eye on him just in-case okay?"

I couldn't help the feeling of unease that came over me, what if he is that creature i saw?, what would happen then?.

"Yeah ok ill-um stay close to him" i mean god this is just typical me this isn't it. I finally find my soul-mate and he might not even be human...


	4. Chapter 4

HIII here with a new chappy

Thank you all for being so patient with me :)

Hope you like this chapter

Once again i do NOT own Twilight or Teen wolf.

_Italics are thought's..._

Chapter Four  
Jackson, my names Jackson...

Jackson P.O.V

_'Well they all seem nice. Cant get to comfortable though, still don't know a thing about them'_.

I let the shower wash away the cold, the sand and the smell of sea water. The water works well on my tense muscles slowly washing away the tension.

My thought's turn to the people down stairs '_That Jacob guy seem's ok to me, makes me feel safe. said he promised to tell me anything i wanted to know, wonder if he'll tell me how he turns into a giant wolf_'. Think I've been in here long enough now, don't want to be rude and use all the hot water.

I'm startled when i open my eyes and look at my hands '_OH MY GOD! I've got claws..my skins changing, what's happening to me_?'.

I'm freaking out right now '_oh my god, oh my god'_ i'm so lost in my panic that i don't here the knock at the door.

"Sweetie are you ok in there?" '_god it's that woman what was here name now...EMILY that's it_'.

"Uhm yeah i'm good thanks ill be out in a minute" i say trying to steady my voice.

I here hushed voices outside the door, sound like a silent argument "ok well there soup waiting for you when your done" '_wow, shes so nice_'

"Ok thanks, Emily"

"Your welcome sweetie, come down when your ready don't rush yourself"

More hushed voices, then the sound of footsteps heading downstairs '_that's more than one person going down stairs, who else was out there ?. Well at least my hands are back to normal...what the hell am i ?_' .

I get dressed noticing that Sam was right these are a bit big '_well they are Sam's and he's a big guy...so many muscles...am i gay ?, i guess i am considering i cant shake the image of Jacob standing in front of me naked, his strong body, his hard abs, his big d-WHOA ok gotta end those thoughts NOW' i thought, giving myself a mental lecture on how it's inappropriate to drawl over the nice guys who helped me. And Sam's definitely straight he's with Emily. 'I wonder if Jacob's gay, oh my god stop it_' i berated myself. God it's gunna be a long night.

I head down stairs as slow as i can trying to will the god forsaken erection away, i don't think i could survive the embarrassment. When i finally reach the kitchen erection free, Jacob is the first one up grabbing me a bowl and pulling out a seat for me.

"Uh thanks" i say only a little annoyed, i mean im not a girl right i can do these things myself. But it's nice none less.

"No problem" he replies giving me a grin.

I grab a spoon and start on my soup "oh my god this is so good Emily, thanks".

She gives me a smile "im glad you like it".

"Emily is one hell of a cook, wait till you try her muffins, so good" Sam say's wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek.

She blushes and thanks Sam for the compliment '_there a nice couple, Sam is obviously hopelessly in love with her. God help anyone who tries to take her away._'.

We eat in comfortable silence, i could see Jacob's glances at me out the corner of my eye. I eventually finish my soup and get up to clean it, but i hadn't taken three steps before.

"Oh no you don't!. Your a guest here leave the clearing up to me, why don't you go and get comfy on the couch. Would you like something to drink?" Emily asked.

"Uhh no thanks, i'm all good now" i say with a smile.

"Well that's good. Right you three go on through, let me know if you need anything ok" Emily said going to clean the dishes.

"Right come on Jacob we got some explaining to do" Sam said getting up.

"Right yeah ok. Come on lets go" Jacob said following Sam.

Once i got comfortable enough on the couch Sam started to talk.

"Right so, what do you know so far?" he asked.

"Know what so far?" i asked confused.

"About Jacob" he clarified.

"Oh well um, not much apart from the face that he can change into a huge wolf" i tell him.

"Yeah well that's true, i cant tell you much about our history. But i can give you the basics" he said.

"That's fine" i assure him.

"Right well, basically me and Jacob and a few other guys from the res, were Shape-shifters. We can phase into wolves, big wolves. And we can do this because we have to protect our land from Vampires-and yes there real to" he gives me a minute to process the information.

"Ok well that kinda makes sense" i say.

"You're not scared, or freaked out?" Jacob asked.

"Uhm no-i mean i should be, but im not. Is that weird" i asked looking at them both.

"Uh well you're not screaming or running away so...no i guess it's not weird" Sam said.

"Ok well how did it all start?" i ask wanting to know more about shifters.

"That's a long story, Which i'm sure our elders would be more than happy to tell you at our next bonfire" Sam explained.

"Right ok, is there anything else you can tell me?".

"Well there is one other thing" Sam said slowly looking over at Jacob "Jake would you like to explain it to him?".

"Yeah ok, right-uh ok well ok. Shape-shifters have this thing called imprinting and it's basically were a shifter finds his soul-mate. All it takes is one look into the eyes and then the shifter will imprint. And when the shifter has imprinted then he will instantly devoted to that person, and we mate for life so once we have imprinted there no going back" he explained.

"Wow so it's like...love at first sight?" i ask.

"Yeah that's pretty much it. It's like the person is already your soul-mate you just don't know it-but the imprinting helps by kind of latching onto the others persons soul. So it's not just the soul picks out a random person"

"Wow so...is Emily your imprint?" i ask Sam.

"Yeah she's my imprint, and two other's in our pack have imprinted, Jared and Embry but they imprinted on each-other".

"Wow that can happen like, a male shifter can imprint on another guy?" i ask.

"Yeah that can happen, although the purpose of imprinting isn't just to find your soul-mate it's to carry on the family line. But they can work around that" Jacob said.

"Wow ok that's cool, soul-mates and all that" i say smiling.

"Glad your taking it so well because..." Sam trailed of looking at Jacob.

"What because-what?" i ask starting to get a bit worried.

"Uh well i-uh kind of-uh imprinted on you, when we found you on the beach. The minute i looked into your eyes i knew, you were my imprint". Jacob said looking at the floor and biting his lip in worry.

"Oh ok wow-um, so your like my soul-mate?" i ask hopefully '_OH MY GOD PLEASE SAY YES PLEEEASE_'.

"Yeah i'm your soul-mate" he said still looking at the floor.

"That's cool" i say smiling.

Jacobs aid instantly whips up and he looks at me with wide hopeful eyes "You mean your not angry, disgusted" he asked.

"Uhm no why should i be, i mean i have found my soul-mate. How many people can say that and mean it?" i say looking right at him.

And before i knew it i was swept up of the couch and consumed into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..YES!" Jacob said and i could tell he was grinning.

"Uhm Jake could you can put me down now, if you want" and he did. He set me down right in front of him and i was right he was grinning from ear to ear.

"So your happy then" i say.

"Hell yeah im happy-like you said i have found my soul-mate, and he accepts me. How could i NOT be happy right now" he said '_ I've got a feeling that grin isn't going away for a while_' i thought to myself.

"Right now that everything is ok, i think we should all turn in it's late. Jacob your excused from patrols tonight" Sam said getting up just as Emily was walking in.

"Thanks Sam" Jacob said still grinning.

Emily chuckled "i take it from that grin that everything went alright?" she asked.

"Yeah everything was fine" Sam assured her.

"Well that's good to hear, my god look at the time Jake i think you should head home" she said as she started walking toward us.

"You two look after each-other ok or there will be trouble" she said giving us both a hug once she let go she turned to me "why don't you come over tomorrow and we can have a little chat while Jacobs at school?"

"Yeah ok that sound gr-Wait! school how old are you?" i ask Jacob.

"I'm sixteen" he chuckled still grinning.

"Oh ok, yeah Emily that sounds great, thanks"

"Ok then, right i'll see you guys tomorrow" she said

"Yeah ok see ya Em, see ya Sam" Jacob said grabbing my hand and we started towards the door.

"See ya Jake, See ya uhh..."

And at that moment something poped into my head it was a name, Jackson. '_Jackson? is that my name, i think it is it's very familiar. Yeah i'm about 99 percent sure that's my name'_.

"Jackson, my names Jackson...".

A/N right so what you think hmm?. Still let me know if you think i should add characters from Teen wolf and more SLASH! pairings ok.

Jackson is SLOWLY gunna start to get memories back ok. And i'm not so sure how far i'm gunna stick with the Twilight canon-verse might change a few things ok?

Also for those of you who want a smutty scene there will be one don't worry ok

And Paul/Seth will come soon ok?

Again don't know then the next chapter will be up but be patient Please? :P


	5. Chapter 5

_Italic's are thoughts._

I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight.

Chapter Five  
'Well..Thank's Victoria...'

Jacob P.O.V

'_So he remembered his name?, huh maybe his memories are coming back. That's great!_'. I thought happily '_if he's getting he's memories back that means he might be able to tell us what he is_'.

"So you can remember your name?" i ask him.

"Uhm yeah, when Sam got stuck on what to call me, it was like there was a voice in the back of my head just saying Jackson, so i realized that was my name." he explained with a smile on his face.

"So is that all you remember?". i asked.

"Yeah that's all i got, but I'm sure the rest will come back to me...wont it?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah don't worry about it, I'm sure your memories will come back, you just gotta give it time" i assured him wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Thank's Jacob" he said smiling at me wrapping an arm around my waist "So tell me more about yourself?, i mean your my soul-mate and all i know about you is that your a sixteen shape-shifter".

"Not much to tell really, i attend La Push high, I'm a junior. I live with my dad, my mom died in a car crash when i was little. I have to older sisters, Rachel and Rebecca there twins, Rachel's in college right now and Rebecca live's in Hawaii with her husband Solomon, weird name huh?".

"Yeah just a bit, but I'm sure I've heard weirder though" he said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Oh yeah, like what?" i ask.

"I'm not sure but, I'm positive iv'e heard a weirder name somewhere".

"it'll come to you don't worry" i assured him.

"Yeah, anyway, so how many guy's are in the pack?".

"Well there's Sam he's the alpha, Jared, Paul he's a bit of a douche-bag, but he has his moments. And there's Embry, Jared's imprint, and that's it for now" counting them of on my fingers.

"For now?" he asked.

"Yeah we suspect one more will phase when he come's of age, so we just play the waiting game for now".

"So The reason your all Shifters, is because of vampires?" he asked just a my house came into view.

"Yeah, but i'll tell you all about them tomorrow, right now it's time for you to meet my dad".

At that he shot me a worried look "Is he going to be okay, about the whole you imprinting on a guy thing?" he asked.

"Yeah he'll be okay. Before i imprinted on you i knew iv'e been gay for a long time, i was always worried about imprinting in case it was on a girl, but i got lucky" i said giving him a grin.

"And your dad's fine with you being gay?".

"Yeah he was cool with it, i think he was just more worried about me growing up in a world that doesn't fully accept gay people" i explained.

"Yeah i guess that makes sense" he said preparing himself to meet my dad.

'_I don't know what he's so worried about, my dad's gunna be fine about it. Although he might be a bit concerned about Jackson not being human and having amnesia, but apart from that he should be fine_' i assured myself.

"Just relax okay, he'll be okay with it o'k?".

"Yeah okay, I'm good" he said with a small smile.

And with that i grabbed his hand giving it a gentle squeeze and i led him into the house. When we entered we found dad on the couch watching a baseball game. Once he heard the door close he turned his head to greet me and greeted me with a 'Hi Jake' then turned back to the game. But when he realized i wasn't alone he turned back again.

"Oh i didn't realize you had company Jake...well are you going to introduce me to your friend?" he asked when i failed to do so.

"Oh my god-right-yeah, uhm dad this is Jackson he's my imprint" i explained '_no point in beating around the bush_'.

That seemed to grant us full attention Baseball game forgotten.

"Well why don't you come and sit down so i can meet him properly" he said gesturing us to the couch while he climbed into his wheelchair.

So we went to sit on the couch Jackson's hand never leaving mine, i couldn't help but grin at that.

"So when did you two meet then?" dad asked us once we were seated.

"We meet about two hours ago on the first beach" i explained.

That seemed to surprise dad "Really two hours ago, and i take it you've explained everything to Jackson?" he asked giving me a look that clearly said 'you better had'.

"Yeah don't worry about that, i took him to Sam and Emily to help explain" i assured him.

"O'k, and your okay with everything are you Jackson?" he asked kindly.

"Uhm-y-yeah well i mean I've met my soul-mate a-and that's cool, and Jacob's done nothing but help me since he found me Mr Black". Jackson said nervously.

"O'k first off you can call me Billy o'k seen as your my sons imprint, that whole Mr Black stuff makes me feel old, and I'm not old yet". he said giving me a 'say anything otherwise and i will run your feet over' look. So i just smirked at him.

"Uhm okay thank Mr Bla-i mean Billy" Jackson said quickly correcting himself.

"That's okay, now what did you mean when you said Jake found you?" dad asked.

"Ah-well i kinda have amnesia, i don't remember anything about my past apart from my name. And i was uh-kinda naked when Jacob found me, Sam let me borrow some of he's clothes." Jackson explained.

"Hmm amnesia you say, well I'm sure your memories will come back just give it time" dad assured.

"That's what i said" i told him giving Jackson's hand another squeeze, dad saw this and smiled.

"Well it's getting late why don't you two get to bed seen as you got school tomorrow Jake. I'll start looking into seeing if we can enroll you into La Push high as well Jackson" he said with a gentle smile.

"Thank's dad" i said giving him a hug.

"Yeah thank's Billy" Jackson said standing up.

"That's alright son, right to bed with both of you" he said ushering us out.

"My bedrooms at the end of the hall" I explained to Jackson.

Just as i was about to leave dad grabbed my arm pull me down so my head was next to his.

"It's not just amnesia that's wrong with him is son?" he whispered.

"No, no it's not. I'll explain everything tomorrow okay?".

"Yeah alright then, goodnight son" he said patting me on the arm "Goodnight Jackson!" he called out.

"Goodnight Billy!" he replied.

i made my way to my bedroom, and when i entered i found Jackson lying in my bed Topless, my heart just about stopped then. I noticed he kept the sweat pants on. '_he got comfy fast_'. i made my way over slipping of my shorts,

"Uhm just a word of warning it's going to get really hot in there" i say gesturing to the bed.

"W-what, what do you mean?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's a perk of being a shifter my body heat is like 100 degrees".

"Oh wow th-that's ah really hot, at least i wont get cold" he reasoned.

"No you wont, but you might wanna take the sweats off".

"Oh yeah, i guess i should do that" taking them off.

'_Oh my god, oh my god i think my hearts gunna beat itself right out of my chest...can that happen?_' my thought were thankfully interrupted by Jackson.

"Are you gunna stand there all night?" he asked with a smirk, he obviously knew what him being in my bed was doing to me.

"Yeah o'k" i say walking over and climbing in.

"Wow you weren't joking were you" he said turning on his side and moving closer to me.

"No i wasn't" i confirmed also moving onto my side facing him.

"Well goodnight Jacob, and thank's"

"Thank's for what?" i ask uncertain.

"Finding me on the beach, looking after me".

"Now what kind of boyfriend would i be if i didn't look after you?" i ask running my hand down his cheek.

"Boyfriend's? is that what we are?".

"Yeah i mean, we can't go around in public calling each other soul-mates people wouldn't understand" i explained.

"Yeah i guess your right" he said placing his head against my chest.

"Goodnight Jackson".

"Goodnight Jake" he replied tilting his head up and placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

I couldn't stop grinning after that, and i could feel him grinning against my chest to. I lay there just thinking '_if it wasn't for that red headed leech i probably wouldn't have met Jackson. Wow! i can't believe i just thought that, but it is true. It's all because of her, well..thank's Victoria...'_

__A/N. Well hope you liked this chapter.

Thank's to everyone that's reviewed, really thank you, if it wasn't for you i probably wouldn't have carried on to be honest )

I have another Teen Wolf/Twilight fic in the works for ya with Derek/Paul pairing, sound good? let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

HELLOOOOO! HERE!

IIIIIM BACK!

Right First of all I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in ages, I'm not gunna bore you with details. Lets just say I finally moved out of my parents house and it's been a tricky few months. BUT! im back now and i plan to continue this fic.

Right THANK YOU! to all of the lovely people who have reviewed this story, it really does mean a lot to me, And thank you to all of the people following this story for being so patient with me.

Right this CHAPTER is a emotional roller-coaster ok? so be ready for that. the p.o.v will change a bit so sorry if you get whiplash from that.

AND! there is a bit of a naughty scene here so if you dont like that you can skip it if you wish. FLAMERS BE GONE WITH YOU, i dont want you here.

HopE you enjoy this nice LONG chapter...right now if you'll all excuse me i'm gunna go and work on 'It's A Date, Wolfie' BYE BYE FOR NOW Xx

I don't own Teen wolf or Twilight *weeps.

_italics are thoughts._

Chapter Six  
'I don't care what you are, I still love you...'

Jackson P.O.V

_'You're a monster!, you are not my son!. You're a monster, you're not my son!. Just DIE DIE DIE DIE!...'_

I woke up gasping for breath '_was that a nightmare?, was it a memory? if it was who was that man saying that horrible stuff to me?_'.

I look up as I hear the door open and see Jacob trying to sneak in holding a plate stacked with pancakes, he looks over at me and smiles.

"Hey good morning, I made you breakfast hope you like pancakes" he asks moving over to the bed. I try to compose myself fast trying to steady my breathing and try to smile. But Jacob must have seen the residual panic on my face because the next thing I know I've got a strong arm wrapping around my shoulders holding me tightly.

"Hey Jackson what's wrong?" he asked gently rubbing my side.

"Nothing I-it was just a nightmare, but I'm fine now. That is one hell of a pile of pancakes" I add trying to change the subject, '_after everything Jacob has done I don't wanna make him worry over one stupid nightmare_'. Judging by the look on his face he was debating whether to push the subject or let it go, thankfully he chose the latter.

"Hm well yeah as a shape-shifter I've got a bit appetite, but I'm gunna share these with you because I'm such a kind and caring person" he said placing a hand on his chest.

"You are such a goof you know that?".

"Hey! I'm not a goof" he protested.

"Yes you are!" i said lightly punching him in the arm.

He then gave a dramatic gasp clutching his arm as if it would fall off. "How could you do that to me, attack your own soul mate. After all I've done for you, the pain it's-it's unbearable you ar-" I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Okay Meryl Streep quit it with the monologue and hand me the pancakes, would you like me to kiss your arm better?" I say with a smirk.

"Well I'm not so sure about the pancakes any more, but I could be persuaded with a few kisses" he offered with a smirk of his own.

I leaned over placing a light kiss on his bare arm.

"Pancakes now?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know I think the pain is spreading up here" he said pointing to his cheek. I leaned over and gave him a peck.

"Oh my god! it's spreading again, right here" he whispered indicating to his lips leaning in slowly, I was also leaning in but as our lips barely touched I reached over and grabbed the plate giving Jacob a smug grin.

"Your evil!" he whined with a pouty face, making himself look like and adorable kid who's Mom wont buy him an ice cream.

"Yeah, yeah I think I am aren't I" I said slowly licking the maple syrup of my lips having NO idea where this was all coming from, last night I barely knew Jake now I was flirting with him.

Jacob for his part was just looking at me with wide eyes and mouth agape with shock.

"Oh my god...your the sexy kind of evil...I love it" he whispered leaning in close breath ghosting over my syrup covered lips. Next thing I knew he was leaning back over on the headboard with the plate back in his hands.

"I can be evil to, when I wanna be. You remember that".

* * *

Jacob P.O.V

Well today was good so far, this morning was great. I took Jackson to Sam's before school, leaving him was a bit difficult at first but after some gentle words from Emily I managed to get out of there only sulking a little bit.

For once school wasn't a total pain in the ass. Although me and Embry still have to ignore Quil which sucks, but if Sam's suspicions are right he might be phasing soon anyway. But I couldn't really concentrate on my work, I just found myself staring at the clock willing time to go faster.

After the final bell rang I don't think I could have gotten out of my chair fast enough, completely breezing past the rest of the pack who were calling for me to slow down. I just wanted to get to Sam's fast, strongly resisting the urge to just phase and run there.

After that felt like forever I finally pulled up outside the Uley-Young residence, I hoped out off my car and pretty much sprinted to the door. Once I got inside I was greeted with a sight that practically made my heart stop, Jackson was sitting at the table holding a bloody rag to his face.

"What the hell happened?!" I demanded.

Jackson almost jumped out of his skin with fright and I felt bad for scaring him, but I wanna know what happened.

"Jake d-don't worry ok I'm fine i just had an accident, which I don't really wanna talk about...it's a bit embarrassing" he replied calmly.

I wanted to push and find out what happened, but if he doesn't want to talk about it I'm not gunna push him. So I just moved over to the table and gently moved the rag away from his face looking to see where the blood was coming from.

He let me move the rag and I gently tilted his face up discovering the blood _was_ coming from his nose, but it seemed to have stopped now leaving some blotches of dry blood. I let him place the rag back to his nose just in case it started bleeding again, I reached over and tilted his head back again.

"Keep it like that ok, ill be back in a sec" I said going to get a wash cloth. When i got back to the kitchen I discovered that the rest of the guys were back and were bombarding Jaks with questions.

"Dude what happened to your face?".

"Oh my god did Jacob do that!?" that one made me mad.

"Where s Sam and Emily at?" '_that's actually a good question_'.

"So your Jacobs imprint huh?, just out of curiosity have you two like ..done it yet?. '_Typical Paul_'.

I could see that Jackson was not! comfortable at all, he was slowly shrinking in on himself and I didn't like that.

"GUYS!, back off and leave him alone!" I yelled as I made my way back over to Jak's. I tossed Jared the wash cloth "run that under the some water for me please".

"Sure no problem-I can do that-I'm on it" he replied.

I sat back in my chair and gently removed the rag again, thankfully the bleeding had stopped I just had to get the dried blood of him.

"Here ya go Jake" said Jared appearing at my side handing me the warm cloth.

"Thanks" I muttered concentrating on cleaning Jacksons face.

"I can do that you know, I'm not a baby" he mumbled looking embarrassed.

"Sorry" I said giving him the wash cloth. I look down and notice a few drops of dried blood on his shirt.

"It's ok, I get that you wanted to help but you dot have to coddle me ok?" he said with a smile and squeezing my hand.

"Ok I think I can do that, I was just worried".

"Ok now this shit is just getting to mushy for my taste so can you two just stop please, like now" said Paul pulling a face.

"You must be Paul right?" asked Jackson.

"Yep that's me, the one and only" he replied with a grin.

"That's right Paul, of course you are" i say rolling my eyes at his cockiness. "Jaks this is Jared and Embry".

"Hey, so how you taking everything so far?, and what happened to your face?" asked Jared.

"I'm doing good so far thank's, and Emily just went to the Clearwater's to borrow some stuff she should be back in a minute. And I just had an accident, nothing to worry about really" he assured.

"Jackson I'm back sorry if I was gone to long, and hello boys. Any of you hungry-don't bother answering that I already know the answer" Emily said walking in and heading to the kitchen.

"You know us all to well Em" laughed Embry.

"Yes I do...yay for me" she said playfully pulling out some food from the fridge."So how was your da-is that blood?" she asked indicating to the rag I was holding.

"Yeah don't worry it's mine-and I'm aright before you start worrying, see nothing to worry about" Jackson assured her showing of his clean blood free face. '_God he's so damn cute_'.

"Hm well as just let me have a look anyway" she said already moving over to Jackson.

"No r-really I'm fine Emily it was just a stupid accid-".

"Jaks you better stop now there's no point in arguing, you wont win" I cut in before he could finish protesting.

"Fine" he grumbled letting Emily inspect his face.

"Ok nothing serious thank god" she sighed "Now how about that food huh?, Jackson sweetie do you want anything to eat?". she asked.

"No thanks Emily I'm not that hungry".

"What are you sure?, I mean you really should eat even if it's just a-" I stopped there at the pointed look Jaks was giving me.

"Well ill just make you something anyway encase you change your mind" she reasoned.

"Yeah and if you don't want it still we'll eat it for you" Jared said indicating to the others who were eagerly nodding their agreement.

"Yeah ok then" Jackson replied with a shrug.

After that the night seemed to fly by, and I could see Jackson slowly getting more comfortable with the other guys. Soon after Sam came home and assigned shifts for the night, sadly I was on patrol. After dinner was over I stood and announced that me and Jaks were gunna head home.

"Ok then ill see you tomorrow" Emily said standing and moving over to give Jackson a hug , which I noticed he only found a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah ill see ya tomorrow Ems" he replied hugging her back "see ya guys" he said pulling away waving to the others.

"See ya Jaks".

"Yeah see you around bud".

"Catch ya later".

"See ya, don't do anything I wouldn't do" Paul said giving us a shit eating grin.

"Well I'm afraid that doesn't leave much then does it" Jackson replied smugly surprising himself, but ultimately gained laughter out of myself and the others, and a sweet giggle from Emily. Leaving Paul speechless for once.

"Wow you got balls Jaks, I think your gunna fit in just fine. Take it like the man you are Paul and quit it with the goldfish impression" Sam said. Paul immediately snapped his mouth closed.

"Oh you are going to regret that Jackson, trust me on this" Paul said giving Jaks a wink showing he wasn't really mad.

"Yeah we'll bring it on Lahote because ill be waiting, bye again" Jackson said with his own wink then turning and strutting from the house, leaving everyone shocked.

'_Oh my god where did this sudden confident Jackson come from?. it's not that i don't like because I do, it's really hot. But wow just yesterday he was all shy and stuttery. Now he's all feisty?, hm maybe because he's spent time with us?_'.

"I'll see ya later guys" I mumble still in thought exiting the house finding Jackson outside looking a bit worried.

"First of all, Wow! I don't think anyone has ever acted to Paul like that, who has only known him for a few hours in a long time" I say proudly.

"Oh god is he mad at me-he isn't like gunna go all wolf on me is he-I mean I completely understand if he-".

"Hey hey hey hey, don't worry he's not mad. I think he's more shocked than anything" I cut into he's nervous rambling pulling him into a hug. "And I like that you were all confident in there, so don't worry ok" I pull back and look into his eyes that show a great amount of relief.

"Ok thank you Jake, I have no idea where it all came from to be honest" he mumbled gnawing on his bottom lip.

I bring my hand up and cup his cheek bringing my thumb across and freeing his lips from his teeth.

"Like I said, don't worry about it ok?" I ask stroking his cheek.

"Yeah ok" he said smiling that beautiful smile of his.

"God I wanna kiss you so bad" I groan bringing my forehead resting on his.

"So what's stopping you?" he whispered looking into my eye's hotly.

"You don't mind, I mean if it's moving too fast we can alway-" I'm cut off with Jackson bring his mouth to mine into a passionate kiss.

He pulled away lips barely an inch away from mine. "Of course I don't mind...you goof" he chuckled with a grin. We break away quickly at the sound of someone clearing there throat.

"If you two are done being sickeningly cute together, Jacob remember you do have patrol tonight so you should really take Jackson home" Sam said with a wicked smirk heading back inside.

"He is an evil man, an evil evil evil man" Jackson grumbled turning many shades of red burying his face in my shoulder.

"I know" I agree "and I hate him for it, but come on let's get you home so I can get patrols outta the way" I say grabbing his hand leading the way home.

"So patrolling, is it hard?" he asked.

"Na not really just exhausting at times" I reply.

"Oh so you have to do it often?".

"Well not as much, but there's kinda a vamp that's hangin around causing trouble. So we have to patrol a bit more frequently now days"

"A vampire causing trouble, what kind of trouble?" he asked with a little worry.

"Her names Victoria and she's got it out for my friend Bella, because Bella's ex Edward killed her mate. So now she running us around just waiting for the right moment to strike. But I am not gunna let that happen" I answer with determination.

"Well why did this Edward kill her mate?".

"Because the bastard, his name was James tried to kill Bella. But luckily Cullen's got there in time to stop and end him. But he had managed to bite Bella and some of his venom got into Bella, so Edward had to drain it out of her. But she's fine now" I explain.

"Right so the Cullen's are they the resident vampire's then?".

"Yeah but there gone now, we don't know were and to be honest I don't give a crap. But then Edward and the rest of the leeches-that's what we call them by the way, just left and that broke Bella's heart".

"Wow that's so sad. Do you think I can meet her?-Bella that is not Victoria I think I'm gunna steer clear of her" he said with a nervous laugh.

I pull us to a stop and turn to him. "Hey you don't worry ok, I'm not gunna let that leech anywhere near you understand?" i say locking eye's with him.

"Y-yeah I understand-totally got it" he answered with a nod.

"Ok then, and as for meeting Bella sure you can meet her if you want" I grab his hand again and we make our way home.

"Yeah I wanna meet her. Sounds like she could really use a friend right now" he said sincerely.

"Oh my god, you're amazing you know that" I say leaning over to give him a little peck on the cheek. The compliment and kiss making him blush.

"Yeah sure I am" he chuckled not believing me.

"Damn straight you are, and don't ever forget it" I assure rubbing my thumb over his knuckles.

With that we continue our way home in comfortable silence. Once we reach the house I escort him to the front door and turn to him.

"So you ok with me leaving you here?" i ask worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think I'm just gunna shower then got to bed" he assured me giving me a hug.

"Ok then you'll most probably be asleep when i get back so, good night" I whisper into his ear and kissing his neck making him shiver.

"Yeah good night" he said not pulling away.

"Sleep tight ok?" another kiss just below his ear.

"Will do" still not pulling away.

"Don't let the bed bugs bit yeah?" a kiss on the cheek.

"Totally, don't worry about that" he mumbled pulling away then slowly kissing me on the lips. I put a hand on his waist and another on the back of his neck slowly massaging it. We pull ways from each other breathlessly.

"I should totally go now or Sam's gunna really chew me out" I say taking a few steps back.

"Yeah ok you go, can't have you getting in trouble now can we".

"No not good, Sam can be a real hard ass when he want's to be".

"So ill see you tomorrow?" he asked turning to the door.

"Totally, you can't get rid off me now. Your stuck with me for the rest of your life, our love will never end even in death I will always be there my love" I say dramatically putting on a British accent.

"Oh my god your such a ham you know that" he laughs surging forward and kissing me like his life depended on it. He pulls away placing one last peck on my lips "Goodnight Jacob" he whispered heading inside.

I chuckle turning toward the tree line pulling out of my cut-offs and tying them around my ankle.

"I think I'm kinda in love" I whisper at the the sky with a content smile on my face. I then head into the woods an phase and begin my shift, my legs still tingling from that kiss Jaks gave me.

Jackson P.O.V

Well today has been an eventful day, I wake up from a very unsettling nightmare. I get all flirty with Jacob at breakfast, I manage to drop a pan on my face at Sam's do not ask me how, it just happened!. Then I get to meet the rest of the pack who are all great.

And then I get all confident and start bantering with Paul who I don't even know that well. And to top that I get to have one hell of a kiss with Jacob. Yep it's been and eventful day.

I head towards the bathroom ready to get under the warm soothing water. I pull of my blood stained top and work my way out of my pants putting them in the wash basket. I then turn on the shower fitting and let it heat up.

I walk over to the sink wanting to brush my teeth, but I discover I don't have one. And I am not using Jacobs because sharing a toothbrush is just gross!.

Once the shower is at the right heat i climb in and groan as the heavenly water cascades down my body. I close my eyes and let my mind wander to thought of Jake the way he holds my the way he kisses me.

I fell a certain part of my body react well to these thought's ,and I figured '_what harm can it do? I am a teenage boy right. I am allowed to do this sort of stuff_'. So I slowly reach down and grip my hard length and start to slowly pump it.

!Naughty Scene!

_I feel arm's circle my waist and pull me back against a hard body. I moan as a strong hand replaces mine._

_"Oh god yes, damn that feels so good. Ahh just like that Jake"._

_"You like that do ya hm, like the feel of my hand around your cock huh?" Jacob whispered into my ear his words making me groan._

_"Yes god i love it Jacob don't stop p-please?" I whine desperately._

_"Oh don't you worry babe I have no intention of stopping" he assured me moving his hand faster and tightening his grip._

_He moved his face to my neck lightly nipping and sucking. "You're mine you know that right Jaks, all mine._

_"God yes I-I'm y-yours Jake, yours all y-yours" I moan, my hands pawing on the walls like a happy kitten._

_"You gunna cum for me baby hm?, are ya gunna cum hard just from my hand alone are ya?" he asked speeding his movements even more, biting harshly on the space where shoulder and neck meet._

_I feel the tension building, the heat in my lower stomach growing. "Oh g-god yes Jacob I-I'm gunna c-cum" I groan resting the back of my head on his shoulder._

_"Well come on then what are you waiting for, do it" he said turning my head pulling me into a very heated kiss._

_"Oh god!"._

"Jacob!" I moan loudly, griping my pulsing cock tightly placing my free hand against the wall to stop myself from falling. That would be embaressing. I open my eyes and wait for the stars to disappear from my sight.

"Fuck" I mutter as I look down at my softening cock that still had cum dripping from the head. I grab the shower attachment and wash the cum of the wall and placing it back into the fitting.

!Naughtiness Ends!

I straighten up and decide to start washing as that is what I meant to do in the first place. When I'm done cleaning and washed my hair I turn of the shower and climb out. I grab a towel and start to dry myself, when that's done I wrap the towel around my waist and move toward the sink.

When I get there and wipe the condensation from the mirror-I freeze. The claws are back!, oh my god, oh my god. And at this point I look up and almost scream at what I see in the mirror.

"My god, what the fuck is this" I whisper brokenly to my reflection. My face is half covered with scales and my eyes are glowing yellow and my pupils have formed into this slits.

Now this is where I start having a panic attack, I feel my heart beating hard against my chest. I don't know why but tears start flowing down my cheeks. I move back fast trying to gain distance from the mirror, I hit the wall with a loud thud making it shake under the force.

I slide down to the ground not even trying to stop the loud sobs from leaving my mouth. I sit there for god knows how long, then I hear a knock at the door.

"Hey Jacob, Jackson is that you in there?" Billy.

I try to reply but all that comes out is a broken sob. I pull my knees close to my chest and wrap my arms around them, noticing that the claws and scales have NOT! disappeared yet.

"Come on whoever s in there open up. Jacob?, Jackson? please open the door" Billy pleads from the other side of the door.

'_Oh my god the nightmare, whoever it was who said that stuff was right. I'm a monster, just look at me I'm a hideous, scary, monster!. Jacob! oh my god he's gunna flip out when he finds out. NOOO! this can't happen I just got him and now I'm gunna loose him_'.

The last thought now making my sobs louder and more frequent making my breaths come out in big gasps.

'_What am I going to do!_'

Jacob P.O.V

Some things wrong with Jackson I can feel it in my gut. Just like I did the other night at Sam's when Jackson was in the shower, but Emily managed to stop me from breaking the door down to get to him.

But now Emily's not here I tear through the forest, faster than I've ever ran before not caring about anything else.

'_Some things wrong with Jackson, Oh god!. What if he's hurt himself again!?. What if Victoria's broken into the house and is attacking him_'.

That last part making me roar with anger. '_I swear to god and all things holy if that Bitch has done anything to hurt Jackson or Dad, I'll tear the bitch to pieces_'.

I break the tree line slowing down just quickly enough to let out an almighty howl calling the others just in case. I run through the door almost tearing it off it's hinges, not even caring in the slightest.

As I make my way through the living room I hear a voice and banging.

"Open the door!, come on Please!. Whoever it is just open the door please!?" I hear my dad plead but the sound I hear next just about broke my heart right there. Sobbing, heart wrenching sobbing coming from the bathroom, I make my way down the hallway fast pulling on my shorts fast.

"Dad! what's going on is that Jackson in there!?" I ask coming to stand next to him.

"Jacob!, yeah i think it is but I cant tell" he replies looking helpless.

"It's him, I know it's him" I say turning and trying the door, it wont budge. "Jackson?, Jaks baby open the door please!" I beg, my heart aching at the sound of the sobs coming from inside.

"Jacob, son just kick the damn door down!" my dad growls obviously troubled at the at thought of Jackson in so much distress. And not being able to take the sight of me practically scratching at the door, with silent tears running down my cheeks. But I don't even need to be told twice with one almighty kick the door goes down without a fight.

If the sounds I was hearing weren't bad enough the sight was ten time worse. Jackson curled up into the fetal position body shaking behind the force of his sobs. One hand wrapped around his knees, and one SCALY, CLAWED HAND! clutching his head claws digging into his scalp drawing blood.

"J-Jackson?" I whisper kneeling down, slowly reaching out for him. "Jackson?" I whimper.

When my hand made contact with his body he leaped across the room screaming. "DON'T TOUCH ME, DON'T TOUCH ME!". He curled up again burying his face in his hands fast.

"Jackson?" I slowly make my way forward, ever so slowly repeating his name softly.

"D-don't, p-please d-don't-t come an-ny closer just s-stay back please" he said voice braking, sobs still making there way through his mouth, the sound making my wolf whine with need to comfort it's imprint.

"Jackson? come on talk to me please. Tell ya what just look at me yeah?, come on please?" I pleaded still shuffling forward inch by inch.

"I c-cant, I cant-t" he whimpered.

"Why Jackson?, why can't you look at me?" I ask gently stopping just in front of him, but not reaching out as much as I want to.

"I'm a m-monster, you-you'll hate me. And I-I only ju-just found y-you, I can't l-lose y-you" he said, his clawed hand digging into the side of his face drawing more blood.

"J-Jackson please s-stop!" I pleaded, "I promise I wont hate you, and your not gunna lose me okay. I promise" I assured strongly.

He slowly moved his hands away from his face, but he was still looking down. I made my way closer to him, and once I was in reach I gently tilted his face up. The sight I was presented with made me gasp in shock. I mean I obviously knew that Jackson wasn't human but that didn't stop the shock at seeing him like this.

"SEE! you think I'm a monster, I knew it" he buried his face in his arms again shaking with fear.

"Jackson no no no, I don't think your a monster. It's just a shock, come on please don't cry please?" I grabbed his arms gently and slowly started pulling them around my neck. Once Jackson got the message he jumped into my lap arms clutching tightly around my neck painfully, but I didn't care. Tiny sobs escaped his mouth and I could feel fresh tears leaving his eyes.

I started carding my fingers through his hair, shushing him and slowly rocking back and forth. I continued this process for a good 40 minutes before the scales and claws disappeared and his wounds healed, his breathing evened out and eventually fell asleep.

I slowly picked him up his arm tightening more and a small whimper leaving him, I slowly turned around and found my dad and the rest of the pack standing in the door way, giving me and Jackson worried looks.

"I'm going to put him to bed" I told them making my way towards the door, but I stopped when my dad placed a hand on my hip halting me.

"I think you should get to bed to, I don't think you should leave him" he said nodding his head at Jackson sleeping form the occasional whimper still leaving his mouth.

I turned to Sam to see if that was all right, he just nodded and reached out to rub Jacksons forehead. He then turned around and ushered the others out the house, before he left sight he turned and whispered. "We'll come round tomorrow ok?, just look after him for now ok" he ordered.

I just silently nodded and turned and made my way to my room. once I managed to reach my room and opened the door, closing it behind me with my foot. I padded my way across my room and slowly placed Jaks into the bed, not even bothering to take off my shorts. I just climbed in, pulled the blankets over us.

I cradled his head close to my chest and started coming my fingers through his hair again, placing kisses on his head every so often. I laid there just comforting him and staring out the window lost in thought. '_Does I't really matter that he's not human, I't sure as hell doesn't bother me. Ill help him through this, we'll work it out together. I am not letting him go through this on his own'. _ I looked down at his sleeping form and before I fell asleep I whispered to him.

"I don't care what you are, I still love you...".


End file.
